


【HD】He Said YES!

by JoanneM104



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-16 19:21:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21041438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoanneM104/pseuds/JoanneM104
Summary: Harry Potter和Draco Malfoy在七年级打的赌即将揭晓结果。





	1. 上

**Author's Note:**

> #战后，傲罗设定 #欢乐沙雕 #“*……**”内为回忆 #梗自B99

“还剩下多久？”Harry往书桌下的木板上一蹬，无视坐在他对面的苏珊娜的惊呼，慢悠悠滑出自己的小单间，手打赏隔壁难得没奋笔疾书赶文案的纳威肩膀。

“离下午两点还有半个小时！”纳威很快回答，他面前书桌上摆着装有两个大铜铃的闹钟、黄色表带的手表、看起来相当老旧的怀表和一个挂式时钟。

“你比我还紧张啊，纳威。”Harry拿起表带，没想到手表直接分体，在表盘掉到地上前他用无杖魔法接住了它，递回到惊叫的纳威手上。

“我在乔治那儿压了两个月工资，你赢，”金钱上的负担让纳威的脸上出现了十三四岁才有的表情，眼神不安地乱飘，嘴角垮着，显得慌乱又忧愁，“别让我失望啊，Harry。”

“我有当过Malfoy的手下败将吗？”Harry重新滑回自己的隔间，在刚完成的报告最后一页签了名，盖上笔帽开始整理和自己头发的凌乱感不相上下的书桌。

“你没有，”纳威自言自语般说道，又开始盯着桌上的表看，试图以此给自己增加些信心，“我希望你继续保持。”

“什么？”苏珊娜考虑再三，还是从对面探出半个脑袋加入了对话，又大又圆的眼睛带着点胆怯。

“对，你是新来的，”纳威点点头，似乎是觉得聊天能让他轻松点，便也支起身，和对方隔着办公桌半个人还要高的木板说话，“这事儿要从一年前的光明节说起……”

Harry Potter、Draco Malfoy和其他同届被录用的霍格沃茨学生一样，都是没有取得高等巫师考试成绩，直接破例参加傲罗训练的。

当时这件事闹得沸沸扬扬。

傲罗可从没这么破例收人过，可以不参加高等巫师等级考试，以及——他Malfoy根本没有在霍格沃茨大战中做出什么贡献（如果神隐另一种说法是在士气低迷之际叛逃也算的话，他就是领军人物）啊，按理说没有资格报名这次训练，魔法部是怎么办事的？

就在校园内针对Malfoy的声讨声越来越响的时候，迟到了一个多月才开学的救世主却说：“Malfoy和斯内普一样，秘密为这次战役做出了很多贡献，我可以作证。”

全场一片哗然，特别是Malfoy，直接拨开搭在自己肩头的手臂，说了句：“滚开，Potter。”

那气势，比米丽森·巴诺德*1接受国际巫师联合会审问时还要足。

*1米丽森·巴诺德（Millicent Bagnold，1980年-1990年，能力超强的一个部长。在哈利·波特逃过伏地魔的袭击后的一天一夜，《国际保密法》被无数次违反。她也因此不得不接受国际魔法师联合会的问询。她表现极好，说了这些现在已臭名昭著的话：“我维护我们不可剥夺的庆祝的权利。”并因此夺得了在场所有人的欢呼。）

“这故事是按时间线顺序来的？”苏珊娜皱眉，发现自己不是很好理解整个经过。

“这就快讲到了——”纳威学着Harry当初的样子拍了拍苏珊娜的肩膀，语重心长的说，“你的跟踪成绩不好就是因为耐心不足。”

“我宁可死了也不会接受你帮助的！”金发男子一副视死如归的表情，推开身旁控制着他的无鼻暴君，手里银色短柄的小刀泛着冷冽的绿光，这抹神秘的绿正是来自面前这毫无血性的恶魔眼中——

“？”

Harry拿着沾满白漆的刷子摁在那把小刀的刀刃上，一来二回直接涂掉了整幅画，抱怨道，“我们好歹是两个‘预言之子’吧，约等于双胞胎了，你就这么抹黑我？”

“抱歉，我太紧张了，”纳威说着手伸到自己桌上水杯——旁的绿植上，摸了摸它们的叶子，屋内顿时响起一串少女银铃般的娇笑，他的表情柔和下来，充满爱地看着Harry，“你是个好人，Harry。”

“……还是我来吧。”Harry冷静地将苏珊娜领到另一侧远离了纳威，两条胳膊交叠在隔板顶上，足尖踢开旁边碍事的椅子，现在是午休时间，他们隔壁的同事们还没回来。

* “结束了，Malfoy。”Harry从扫把上下来，将手里的金色飞贼递过去，没意识到自己有点像在炫耀。

“还没呢，Potter！”Draco从牙缝里挤出这么一句，死死盯着对方手中的金色小球，比起想要，更像是想毁掉它的表情。

“这是最后一场了，我们要去参加傲罗训练了，你还记得吗？”Harry陈述着事实。

“只是学院杯结束了而已，Potter，要来打个赌吗？”Draco的视线落到Harry脸上，眼里燃着怒火。

Harry挺佩服对方的的找事能力的，刚比赛完，他还在兴头上，便随口接话：“你想赌什么？”

“赌能不能当上傲罗，谁没当上谁就输了。”

“那如果都当上了呢？”

“赌谁第一年抓的犯人多。”

“可以，”Harry点点头，他觉得最后这个问题比较重要，“赌注呢？”

“如果你输了，你的扫帚就是我的了——”

“什——”

“——如果我输了，你想要什么都行。”

“……”

就在Darco以为Harry会拒绝时，对方说：“行，如果你输了，Malfoy，你就要和我约会。”**

“原来是这样，”一个女声响起，去吃午饭的潘西·帕金森不知何时已经回来了，凑到他们面前偷听了好久谈话（苏珊娜早发现了，只是不知道如何打断Harry），她用拇指扶着下巴，若有所思，“你比我想的直接多了，Potter。这就是他们所谓的‘格兰芬多式莽撞’吗？”

“潘西——”Harry无视了她的讽刺，同桌一年多了，他要是还看不淡，早动手自杀了。

他重新站直，拿起椅背上挂着的棕色风衣穿好，十分无奈：“你不能老吃这么久，咱们办公室午休只有一个小时，每次我再去食堂，什么也不剩了。”

“抱歉，我以为今天是你的大日子呢，亲爱的，”潘西端起保温杯，表情没有丝毫愧疚，喝了口自己榨的果蔬汁，因为新尝试加入的兰甘味皱眉，“提醒我以后别再和地下四楼的那些家伙闲聊。”

她桌上的羽毛笔自动开始在便签上书写。发出一阵沙沙声，引来苏珊娜崇拜的眼神，“所以我觉得你会想要留着肚子等晚上吃大餐？”

“你也觉得我会赢？”Harry倒是觉得稀奇了。斯莱特林虽然不会明着说我要同你生死与共，但就像分院帽说的：“你在那里能交到真诚的朋友”。

他们这群人虽然不相互扯头发踢屁股了，但通常干什么事都还是有个小团体的。刚才那话听着对他们的老大Draco，就不是很衷心了。

为什么会想他赢？

“要看你们在赌什么了，宝贝。”潘西故作神秘地开口，给了Harry个媚眼。

“还有十五分钟！”纳威抱着怀表说，Harry看到里面夹着一张对方奶奶年轻时候的照片，就像麦格教授那样，姿色动人。

“我没迟——”布雷斯风风火火地冲进办公室，将自己书桌右下侧的第二格抽屉整个拿出来，反扣在桌上摇了一下，倒出无数只纸飞机。眼皮都没抬丢出一句：“勿扰！”

“老大是在干嘛？”苏珊娜问。为了接近她的偶像潘西，她刚来这个部门还不到五分钟，也就是今天早上九点过三分，就成为布雷斯的“私人助理”（她希望和茶童有差别）了。

“不知道——”潘西接话，惹得苏珊娜两眼放光差点尖叫。

“马上出结果了，”布雷斯挡住潘西捣乱的手，他要确保每张纸都至少有指甲盖那么大的部分在最上面，这样他才能准确施法，“所有人都想第一时间收到消息。”

“谁？”Harry没明白。

“所有人，包括画像里的，和其他生物，”布雷斯说着递给潘西一部分没拆完的飞机，“你们两位爷这一年来把魔法部搅成什么样了，心里没数吗？”

“都给本少爷让开！”一句中气十足的男声响起，被狠狠踹开的大门摔到墙上，Harry觉得自己看到了掉落的白粉。

而那个始作俑者正牵着根绳子走进屋内，后面跟着一串被同一根绳绑住双手的人。

“这些又是谁？”Harry问，从包里摸出一颗柠檬薄荷糖塞进嘴里，开始对着潘西桌上的镜子整理头发。

“某种你们会用的情趣玩具吧，”潘西接话，被Draco瞪了一眼，一脸无辜的补充，“在某个与赌局无关的晚上。”

“一群向麻瓜兜售魔术表演学习光碟的家伙——”Draco说着从简易书架上抽出一个薄薄的文件袋，将内容物全抽了出来，塞给犯人们一人一张纸和圆珠笔（自从新成员加入后，司里羽毛笔的存货和使用寿命严重缩短，墨水的用量却加大了。直到他们被指责要为一楼的墨水倾洒事件负责，Draco终于答应使用便捷的麻瓜圆珠笔，Harry便进购了带着固定盘和塑料绳的那种），“三分钟内填好，不然就阿兹卡班见。”

“你应该知道这个罪行可不够吧？”Harry不忍心伤害对方成为下一个阿拉斯托·穆迪的梦想。毕竟，“光盘”——这是多少人一辈子都没从一个Malfoy嘴里听到过的词啊，就算听过，见过对方给圆珠笔换笔芯的模样吗？可他不得不这样，总比别人来好，教会这个公子哥如何使用潘西口中的玩具什么是现实。

“嗯哼，”Draco轻蔑地哼了一声，似乎早料到了，仍是一副势在必得的表情，“我抓了25个，这十个是再犯，全有案底。”

“哦。”Harry点点头，没问对方是跑了多少地方才搞来这么多人的。默默脱下自己的风衣，不打算去吃饭了，同时捞起被厚厚一摞他没写完的报告压在最底下的一个黑色领结，揣进裤兜里。

“准备投降吧，Potter。”Draco兴高采烈地抽出魔杖指着墙壁上的黑板，自己的名字下面的数字变成了“101”，眼里闪着快意的光芒，他已经迫不及待了。

“填好了。”离Draco最近的人说，Harry注意到那人一直在盯着对方的脖子看，不，是锁骨。

Draco粗鲁地夺过来扫阅一番，满意点头，指向角落里一排直插进天花板的铁棍围出来的区域，最左边靠墙有一块足够一人通行的空白，没有锁，但是空白那儿的地面画着一条红线：“行了，自己去转移室呆着吧。”

“还有两分钟——！”纳威抱着表站起来，布雷斯和潘西都举着魔杖，各自的办公桌前铺满了皱巴巴的纸条。

“苏珊娜！”Harry突然摆出一副长官的态度，严声下令。

“到，长官！”苏珊娜反应过来时已经站得笔直，她想起参加傲罗训练时这个笑面虎带给自己的痛苦，冷汗直冒。

“去门外，喊一声：‘蝻钩’。”

“是，长官！”苏珊娜本能地动起来，跑到门口扒着门框，声嘶力竭地嚎出这个生词，嗓子扯得发疼。

就在苏珊娜捂着脖子干咳的时候，走廊另一头突然拐进来四个人，只有一个是黑袍子，其余都是和苏珊娜一样的棕色风衣。苏珊娜当然认识他们，也是出了名的战争斗士们：罗恩·韦斯莱、迪恩·托马斯和西莫·斐尼甘。

“我们差点就要冲进来了。”迪恩率先进屋，看着表说。

“这是谁？”Malfoy盯着用兜帽藏起脸，被特型束缚咒绑住——双手手腕会紧贴着被固定在身前——的男人，有非常不好的预感。

“卡尔巴尼·伯明翰。”Harry扬起过于灿烂的微笑，脱下对方罩住脸的兜帽。

“不、不、不可能——”Draco当然认出了对方。他颇为夸张地摇着头，扶住桌子支撑摇摇欲坠的自己，脸色苍白，不知是拒绝接受现实，还是被它击垮了。

“卡尔巴尼·伯明翰，在逃食死徒，犯有谋杀罪，数次使用不可饶恕咒，拒不执行判决裁定罪，和袭警罪——不需要审判也不必填写任何书面文件，只要——”Harry说罢从裤袋里摸出一张厚厚的小方块，实际上是折了很多回，边角磨损到有不少细绒毛的羊皮纸。

他在众人面前摊开来展示其中的内容，继续说：“有通缉令就能直接关进阿兹卡班。罗恩，这是几分来着？”

* “Harry，你在想什么？！”赫敏露出Harry熟悉的，在他打算拖着不想写作业时才会有的表情。

“我总不能不应战吧。”Harry解释道。

“全校都知道你邀请Malfoy和你约会了，而我居然是从别人嘴里知道这件事的！”

“啥？”Harry被说懵了，又很快反应过来，“不，不不不，不是。我们是打了个赌——”

赫敏闻言难得没有开腔，似乎在思考，Harry赶紧趁机继续解释：“我知道这样很蠢，当时太急了。我又不想认输，好想我怕他——”

这火箭弩是西里斯送他的礼物，乐意的话他一辈子也不愿意换，他最近也打算学习如何更好的保养扫帚，比如修枝、抛光、打蜡什么的。

“我明白了。”赫敏给他的眼神就像在书堆里找到了搜寻已久的答案。

“Harry，我听他们说——怎么回事？！”Ron风风火火地跑进来。

“Malfoy想和我打赌——”

“你就和他约会？！”

“他说要我的扫帚。”

“……弄他！”**

此时的罗恩和西莫已经站在塞满人的“拘留猜猜猜”门口，刚将最后一位犯人送进去。他闻言回过头，语气里有藏不住的笑意：“我想是十五分。”

“一百五十分！”Harry来到黑板边擦掉自己的分数，写上“105”。

“5、4、3、2、1——时间到！”纳威兴高采烈地说，满面红光，他有生以来最大的一次赌博赢了！又撞上Draco的视线，连忙低头当没看到，收拾着桌子。

“不——————”Draco大喊，无数只纸飞机从他身边掠过，直直冲向门口四散开来，他气得甩着魔杖击落了好几只，却改变不了定局。

“冷静！”布雷斯紧接着从Draco身后赶来，夹住他的双肩劝道，“你不能因为自己不开心，就破坏你好朋友的信誉！”

“而且你也应该学学你的好朋友……”Harry说着抽出之前放进裤袋里的领结，打开拨扣套在脖子上，刚系紧，他就换上了一身西服。

“诚实守信，或者愿赌服输——”Harry打了个响指，接过不知从哪再次回来的迪恩递到他手上的一捆包裹精美，还撒了金色闪粉的红玫瑰，轻咳一声，室内顿时跟施过静音咒一样，连呼吸声都听不见。

他踏着快活的步伐走近一路退到墙角的Draco，刚路过自己的办公桌，又倒退一步折回去，俯身从档案柜的抽屉里翻出一个掌心大的天鹅绒戒指盒，并将它放进玫瑰花丛的正中央，方块大小的绿色在其间格外显眼，Harry因此笑得更加嘚瑟。

终于，他来到Draco面前单膝跪下，声情并茂地说：

“Draco Malfoy，你愿意在今晚和我来一场你人生中最惊喜、最廉价也是最麻瓜的约会吗？”

Draco没有动，也没回应，目不转睛地瞪着跪在身前的男人，一副要杀人的表情，好像这样就能吓跑Harry似的。

Harry见对方没反应，提高音量继续说：“他得说‘我很愿意’，然后戴上我花了五个西可从圣芒戈的护工手里买来的戒指。我听说它是用从某个器物事故科里的病人的降结肠里找出来的稀有金属打磨而成的！你们不会想知道那是哪个器官的。所以欢呼声，朋友们！”

办公室里响起稀稀拉拉的掌声，此时傲罗办公室的人实在不算多，其他人都在出任务。没想到下一秒门外响起了热烈的欢呼，还有口哨声，Harry看过去，是其他司来看戏的人。他回过头，Draco的脸色更差了，于是他清清嗓子：

“Dra——”

“行了！”Draco一把夺过对方手里的花束，不想放任对方继续闹大这件事，“我愿意，愿意和你来一场我这辈子最无法忍受、最差劲、最悲哀的一次约会！”

Harry连忙打开刚刚滚落出来被他接住的戒指盒，在万众瞩目下，将银色小环套在了对方的无名指上，接着站起身举高那只手展示，不许Draco挣脱，对着潘西的镜头露出爽朗明媚的笑容，高声道：“He Said——”

“Yes！”所有人异口同声地接话。

——————————————————————————————

碎碎念：

梗自B99，简直是我灵感源泉，每次看都在疯狂代入。遂动笔了。希望有人喜欢。


	2. 中

“嗨，甜心。”Harry露出大大的、能在晚上闪瞎人眼睛的微笑，试图牵过Draco打算扶上车门的手。

“滚远点，Potter。”Draco收回手，脑袋探出车厢打量了一番。他们在一条公路上，不知道多少号，他曾在类似的地方抓过一对偷鞋的鸳鸯大盗。他在Harry再次靠过来前用手肘撞开对方的胸膛，伸出一只脚踩在水泥地上，划过眼前的那抹白色让他抖了一下，连忙从现代麻瓜的新型铁皮车厢里钻出来，退后躲得远远的。

Harry一点也不生气，只是忍不住再次打量着Draco全身：和他十一岁那年一模一样的T恤（当然，是新买的），米色工装短裤（有8个口袋），脖子上挂着头戴式耳机，脚踩一双白色的耐克运动鞋。

就差一副滑板了，加个棒球帽更好，他不该手下留情的。

“你今天格外动人，甜心。”Harry憋着笑说，扫到Draco散落着的金色碎发，突然伸手想摸一摸。对方今天没抹发胶，可能正因为如此，那本该将人碎尸万段都嫌轻了的眼神此刻毫无杀伤力。

“如果你还想要你的脑袋，最好离我的头发远点，”Draco蛮横地挥开Harry凑近的手，表情像在赶苍蝇，“很遗憾地提醒您，PoPo先生不是万能的。”

* “不许动——”Harry压住面前非法入境的叙利亚人，“你被逮捕了！”

“Po、Potter先生！您真是太英勇了，”一个中年男人跑到Harry身边，他跑步的样子就像在海上颠簸的帆船。他也确实是管理海域的——是出入境管理所的所长。

他脱下帽子朝Harry谦卑地鞠了个躬，嘴里念叨着：“我真是太佩服您了，名不虚传呀！”

“跟老人抢功，真是有风度啊，PoPo先生。”Malfoy嘲讽道。他正押解一名身着黑风衣，光腿（能看到浓密的腿毛）的犯人从Harry面前路过。

“刚刚一直都是我在指挥好吗！”Harry辩解道，这个案子从第一次侦查到收网都是他全权负责的。可突然被对方这么一说，莫名的负罪感骑在狮子背上，在他脑袋里跳来跳去。

“你以为你在干什么？！”一个别着绿乌贼胸章的人追上Draco，抓住风衣男的胳膊往自己身边扯，语气暴躁，“这种有伤风化的案子向来归我们记忆注销指挥部管。人也是我们抓到的，你怎么能说带走就带走！”

“我在办案，这是我的犯人。我现在心情还可以，你最好识相点松手。”Draco不打算争辩，如果对方那无头苍蝇似的瞎追乱赶叫“抓捕行动”，他画像里的祖母欣赏蓝冠知更鸟的行为就能叫做“盯梢”（也可以是“埋伏”）。

想到这儿他挑挑眉，更加理直气壮的继续：“顺便，我心情好是因为我破了案。”

“放屁吧——”对方不依不饶，想直接拖走自己追了半个公园的嫌疑犯。

“我、说、过、了，”Draco拦住他，一字一顿地说，灰蓝灰蓝的眼珠射出一道道寒光，将面前不知好歹的人刺了个遍，嘶嘶吐着信子，欣赏对方的血流不止，“不要让我的心情变坏。”

“你……”那人极力隐藏，神情还是露出一丝不易察觉的惶恐，不敢眨眼也不敢动弹，深知自己变成了蛇眼中的猎物。

Draco冷哼一声，拖走了面前的人。**

“你就非得这么叫我吗？”Harry有点恼火，他这一年多被这个称呼折磨得身心俱疲。连麦格听到都笑了！真的就是鸡窝里养泰迪，操蛋到鸡飞狗跳。

“噢，抱歉，”Draco冷哼，扬起虚假的笑容，语气刻薄，“我竟然忘了，愚弄别人是救世主的专利，通常只允许——个人，也就是他自己那么做。”

“噗——”Harry没憋住笑出了声。

Draco眨巴着眼，回过神顺着对方的视线看过去。停在路边的一辆车的车厢上，不知哪跑来的一只白鼬被一群灰脑袋鸽子围住了，四五只喙对着它猛啄，正发出惨叫。

他的脸一下就白了，这是麻瓜世界对Malfoy赤裸裸的羞辱！他们必将付出代价！Draco正想抽出魔杖，被Harry拦住了：“约会期间禁止使用魔法，何况这里是大街上，你该明白吧？”

“松开我，Potter。”Draco不满地哼哼，收回手，他的理智已经回归原处。身为魔法部部员甚至是傲罗，知法犯法是特色。关键要是被人看到他现在的打扮，才真是一秒钟都嫌自己活多了。

Harry盯着Draco在远方微弱灯光的照耀下，仍旧呈现出迷人的金色的头发，下意识又想触碰。这回Draco没看到，Harry却自己停下了。他甩甩脑袋，立刻收回手抓了把脑袋，不知道自己是抽的什么风，竟然这么想去摸。

Draco只来得及看到对方莫名其妙冒出来的呆傻表情，抓住机会挖苦：“怎么，一个月没洗澡长太多虱子了？要我推荐款软膏给你吗？”

“你为什么会知道长虱子用哪款软膏好？”Harry立马反驳，掐准时机在对方开口前用一副顿悟的表情继续，“噢——”

“滚开，Potter。”Draco黑着脸又推开对方，不料这次被抓住了手，还挣不开。他以头脑派自居，向来不爱使蛮力。所以跟某些天天横冲直撞武力值几乎点满了的人一比，会差那么一截。总是差一截。

“午夜十二点前，你不能换衣服，不能使用魔法，不能拒绝我的任何要求，必须要配合约会的所有流程，不能喊我滚开，也不能叫我‘Potter’，要叫我什么？”Harry尽量让自己听起来不像在念米兰达警告*（你有权保持沉默。如果你……），他现在感觉很好*（Feelin' Good，歌名），就差一把黑人嗓子了。

“……”

“按照赌注细则最后一项，你不遵守上述条约的话，约会顺延一个小时，可无限制叠加可间断。”Harry好心提醒。

“……Ha……”Draco用果蓓蜡螟*（作者编的神奇生物）都听不清的声音说，那是已知的听觉最灵敏的生物。Harry帮着神奇动物管理控制司抓过一笼子，用加了苹果果酱的蜂蜜引诱就成。

“你知道，全取决于你的嘛。”Harry点点头，做出一副很宽容大度和理解的样子。内心的小人跳着踢踏舞，下一秒却踩到了自己的脚，立马摔翻了。

“闭嘴，Harry！”Draco怒骂。

“开饭咯，甜心！”Harry说着揽住Draco的肩，半推半拽地将对方带进了自己选的“公路餐厅”（表面上看起来只是一个支在路边草地上的印第安帐篷）里。

* “到时候隐私性怎么样？”Harry翻阅着手里的合同，颇为仔细地一项项确认。

“您放心，Po、Potter先生，”对面的年轻人似乎非常紧张，“我们是百年老店，在客户隐私和约会环境安全隐蔽这方面绝对万无一失。”

“……叫我Harry就好，”Harry放下手里的文件，“我能安排所有细节，对吗？还有服务人员——”

“是、是的，您放心，”年轻人再次开口，Harry怀疑对方有点结巴，“我们的服务人员也是经过严格培训的，不会找那种不靠谱的兼职。而且室内布局也会按照您的要求请知名设计师打造，到时候还有试吃，您可以挑选符合您和您太太胃口的厨——”

“他不是我太太。”Harry打断他，随便在哪传出去这个消息都不太好。

“抱、抱、抱歉，是我的失误，”那人又说，Harry这回也不知道到底是因为紧张还是残疾了，“您和您的先——”

“停，”Harry连忙掐住对方的话头，“就这样吧，我会再联系你的。”**

“这地方很有你的风格啊，Po——rry，”Draco不情不愿地坐在自己那边的沙发椅上，觉得椅背比自己的脊椎都要硬，根本无法放松，干脆不靠了，不适地扭着脖子，“所有东西都适合待在证物室里，永不见光。”

“我猜你想说的是‘古灵阁’，”Harry拿起菜单，很满意看到的内容，装作在仔细选菜，尽量不动声色的问，“你想吃什么？”

Draco拿起菜单，不敢相信自己的眼睛。又抬头看向桌子对面，Harry正皱眉努力演成想要的太多挑不过来的样子，立刻被Draco抽走了菜单，他对比了两份，没有差别，火气噌一下冒上来：“你耍我，Po——Harry？”

“什么？”Harry一副“我好无辜”的表情，伸手想拿回自己的那份，被拒绝了，“好吧，服务员！”

Harry在Draco过分热切的瞪视下开始点餐：“你好，我想要一份‘Malfoy的膝盖’还有‘Malfoy的圆珠笔’，再加上一杯‘Malfoy的快乐’——它应该没毒吧？”

“没有，先生，”侍者露出得体的笑容，“他会让你感觉甜蜜。”

“那就这些，”Harry点点头，看向桌对面的Draco，“你想吃什么，甜心？”

Draco沉默了相当久的时间，最终的模样看起来好像彻底失去了相当重要的东西，声音却格外冷静：“我要‘Malfoy某天遗失的智商’和‘Malfoy体内居然存在的格兰芬多式冲动’，配上‘Malfoy该有的敬小慎微’——记得加上三勺‘血淋淋的教训’，不然我会拒绝付款。”

“啊，还有，”Draco那空洞的眼神扫过Harry，莫名地刺痛了对方的心，“我对‘Malfoy的后悔’过敏，切记。”

说罢他朝Harry露出一个苍白的笑容：“希望这顿会提醒我以后该如何做人，以什么身份做人，付出了什么代价才能成为良好公民，以及，我真的想成为良好公民吗？”

“你——”Harry想半天挤出一句，“你想喝点什么？”

“我没点吗？”Draco看起来真的在惊讶，随即补充，“那我要一杯‘Malfoy的自以为是’。”

“你，你不用这样——”Harry结结巴巴地说，事情完全不照他的发展来。但这比起当年对方做的那些事，其实也算不上什么吧？

“我很好，真的，Harry，你开心就好。”Draco又假笑了一下，还是不带任何攻击力的那种，反而显得他很脆弱，似乎真的被伤到了。

“这只是个玩笑——我没想——”Harry更慌了，他不习惯这样，他不适合对别人干这种事，就算他有这个资格和机会。

没想到下一秒Draco又恢复成一副蔑视一切的表情，特别是对着Harry，眼底的轻蔑更甚：“这才叫表演，Potter，懂吗？”

Harry愣在原地不知道该咋接。Draco看到后笑容变得更加狂妄，就差做徽章或是给对方写首歌了：“我们的Potter宝宝怎么了？想哭着找你的朋友们救命了吗？”

“不，”Harry恢复过来，冷静地摇头，喝了口自己的柠檬水，“我在想这多出来的两个小时该怎么安排。”

Draco又被怼得说不出话，他发现Harry这一年来进步神速，有些时候反而是他败下阵来。又或许是因为他们的心态变了，那些嘲讽偶尔也能变得有趣。

* “该死，”Draco跪在躺倒在地的人旁边，对方身下的血泊触目惊心，“Potter，你还好吗？”

“还活着，”Harry试着起身，胸口撕裂般的疼痛让他断了念头，还有越来越强烈的晕眩感，“我好像失血过多，等不了医护人员了。”

“我知道，蠢货，”Draco一手按在Harry的胸膛上，一手掏出魔杖指着伤口的最上端，“别再动了。”

“……嘶——”Harry还准备说什么，Draco已经开始嘀嘀咕咕，疼痛还是很明显，但他能感觉自己的身体在一点点恢复原样。

“差不多了，”Draco长舒一口气，已是一身的汗，他朝天上射出一道红光而后跌坐在对方身边，地面的血全消失了，“你现在不能幻影移形或使用门钥匙，等他们来吧。”

“谢谢，”Harry说，他还是感觉很虚弱，可能是受了太多次伤的缘故，他的恢复力越来越差，“还有……抱歉之前那么打你，我不是故意的。”

“什么？噢，那个啊，”Draco眼皮都没眨一下，好像六年级快死的是其他人，他说着又开始施法弄干净他们的衣服，“救世主是最近太倒霉，开始没原则的积德了吗？”

“我是第一次用那个咒语，如果我知道——”Harry还想解释，他们现在已经是同事了，这一直是他的一个心结。

“过去的事就别再说了，Potter，”Draco打断他，显得有些不耐烦，又像是无措，“不然我们短时间内别想做其他事了。”

“什么事，受伤吗？”Harry打趣。他意外的是部门里工伤最多的那个，大大小小，几乎不间断，搞得赫敏和韦斯莱夫人担心得要死。

“想办法修好你的幸运口袋，”Draco将自己的长袍脱下来盖到对方身上，还是有点不自在，便用兜帽盖住Harry的脸，“不然我会享受给你验尸的乐趣的。”**

“你记不记得，”Harry突然开口，“有次我们出任务，我的咒语被铁甲咒反弹了？”

“嗯哼，”Draco有些意外，他们居然想到了相同的事，“你再多伤一次，他们就会禁止你出勤，而是让你去圣芒戈住包间了。”

“什、真的假的？”Harry没想到自己的职业生涯的第一次危机居然是受伤引起的，跟他想的“一个犯人抓不着”完全不同。

“不然呢？”Draco不知道对方在指望什么，有谁一周能受18次伤（算上手指破皮）的？“他们宁可养着你，也不愿伟大的救世主在和平年代干活的时候死了。”

“哪有那么夸张——”

“如果当时我不在，你很可能死了，‘神锋无影’的解咒方法不止是念个恢复咒那么简单，Po——Harry。”

“可你不是在吗？我们是搭档啊。”

“马上就不是了。准确来说是今晚结束以后，你就可以回去和亲爱的韦斯莱搭档干活了。”

Draco是对的，Harry知道。当初对方会要求和他搭档，就是怕他们（主要是Harry）谁作弊。其他任务自己搞定挣分，重大的，比如围捕数十个食死徒余党，他们就会被安排在一块儿，免得有人（主要是Draco）上头陷入危险。

Harry搞不懂自己在失落什么。就是这感觉让他答应了这个莫名其妙的赌局。换做原来，他根本懒得理对方。可能不是这一年，大概是六年级的时候，所有事已经开始改变了，只是他没有注意到，他在忙活其他的事。

“或许不用。”Harry说。

“什么？”Draco的声音听起来很迷惑。

Harry不敢看对方的表情，也不懂自己在躲避什么：“我们搭档得挺好的，不是吗？效绩高，破案率也高，还是，你不想和我搭档吗？”

“我——”Draco正准备问对方脑袋是不是被下午的礼炮炸坏了，就撞进了Harry的眼里，那双本该代表神秘的绿眸子看起来却那么真诚，坦然，一点点执着，还有那闪烁着的，顽强又坚韧的属于生命力的光辉，这些全是Draco没有的东西，“随便。”

“没事，我也就是突然灵光一闪。”Harry不想显得太迫切或渴望，好像他离不开对方似的。

“你们的菜来了。”侍者适时地打断了他们，Harry十分感激，决定到时候结束了给对方加钱。

Draco打量着上来的东西，简直就是在国际化的住宅区筹备了一次百乐餐。上到最经典的葡萄布丁，下到埃塞俄比亚的多洛瓦特，不论你来自地中海的哪个方向，在桌上都能找到本国特色美食。

“原来我这么重要啊，Po、Harry，”Draco觉得这份紫绿色的稀汤可能是“格兰芬多式的冲动”，试着挖了一勺，没想到尝到了咖喱味，“你得凑齐整个世界的碎片才能拼出一个我。”

“哈哈，”Harry干笑了两声，跟着吃起来，他饿坏了，“食物是无罪的。”

——————————————————————————————

碎碎念：

正在努力思索我该如何在剩下的6000字里完结。（


	3. 下

“啊，好饱。”Harry扔下刚啃剩下的鸡翅骨头，抖开餐巾胡乱抹嘴擦手，还没弄干净便马不停蹄拿过杯子灌了几口可乐，在玻璃杯杯壁留下冒着油光的指印。

“如果你敢在我面前剔牙，我就杀了你。”Draco本来还想吃完布丁，一下失了胃口，扭头不愿再看对桌的惨状。

“人就是这样的，大少爷，没人是完美的。”Harry这么说着，还是有点不好意思，他刚刚太饿了，乖乖打开湿巾抽出一张开始仔细清洁自己。

“你这叫粗俗。”Draco发现自己忘带手帕，皱着眉很不开心。

“你不是洁癖吧？”Harry将用完的湿巾丢进盘子里，又得到了Draco嫌弃的表情。

“你知道自己是垃圾就好。”Draco冷冷地开口，搁在桌沿的指尖摆动了几下，又嫌弃得挪开。

“不能说Harry是垃圾！”Harry用逗小孩的语气说。

“那Harry是在教人说谎咯？”Draco用本能应付着Harry，更头疼的事困扰着他。再三思索，他更加讨厌自己脏脏的样子，伸手抽了张纸巾擦嘴。

“不，Harry现在要放松放松看表演了，至于你——”Harry说着伸手按下桌板侧面的按钮，满意地看到围绕对方坐着的沙发连带半张桌子那么大区域的地板突然冒出一阵金光，又很快黯淡下去，“卡拉OK时间！”

“搞什么，Po、Harry？！”Draco拍打着自己面前的“空气墙”，气不打一处来，对方越来越无法无天了，“你这属于非法监禁，我可以立刻逮捕你！”

“卡拉OK时间，”Harry拿着不知从哪搞来的一张卡片，念着上面的内容，还不忘时不时和倒霉的Draco唯一的玩家进行眼神交流，“意思是玩家必须唱包含提供的单词的歌词，或者至少联想障碍病人都能通过你的歌词联想到这个单词的歌词

“这是谁写的规则？”Harry皱着脸，将手里的话筒递过去，“总之——你唱吧。”

“不可能！”Draco抓过话筒往旁边猛力一摔，结果手里的东西飞出去撞到空气墙上以后，居然弹回来砸到了他自己的脚。

魔法部来宾入口电话亭的女声从他们上方响起，连带着一束光从Draco脑袋顶上打下来，划出一片昏黄的扇形：“本轮分数：负十分，所需分数：五十分。太逊了，Malfoy。”

* 一阵敲门声打断了埋首于狼人登记簿里的赫敏，她抬头看向门口，是楼上部门的人又将某个惹是生非的救世主送进了她的办公室。

“嗨，赫敏。”Harry跟她打招呼，尴尬地摸摸鼻子，他刚刚差一点跑掉了。他转着脑袋打量一番室内，直直朝前走进屋，想去到一个等比狼人模型旁边。

“别碰，”赫敏厉声呵住对方不安分的手指头，“我好不容易抓回来的。”

“他是——”Harry闻言立刻挪回门口，惊魂未定地摸摸自己的肩膀，好像差点就失去半边胳膊了似的，“你就把它这么摆在屋里？！”

“我施过很多咒语了，但是为了不伤害他，都不是特别强力和牢固的那种，”赫敏走到角落里的坩埚旁，最后再逆时针搅拌了七次，将勺子挂在锅沿，“你又做了什么？”

赫敏这半年多来改变了很多。最显著的区别就是她很少唠叨让他们守规矩了。可能是工作上的负担太重，她发现魔法部的这个部门资料尤为不全，管理松散，工作态度也不严谨，才主动要求加入这里。

“没——”Harry刚想否认，就听见角落里传来奇怪的咕噜声，寻思着该不该变一双拖鞋出来防患于未然*（出自《诗翁彼豆故事集》里的故事，巫师和跳跳锅），“我就是去找了一下魔法部的‘Siri’是谁。”

“你找黛西·哈加德*（电影里魔法部女声的配音演员）干嘛？”赫敏不解。

“早知道我问——”Harry在赫敏的注视下再次改口，决定实话实说，“我在准备和Malfoy的约会。我做了个卡拉OK装置，还有计分系统什么的，就差配音了，我觉得她的声音很亲切，所以……”

“之前是定制餐厅，现在是手做游戏，”赫敏看起来不是在生气，Harry猜他毕竟不是罗恩或Malfoy，老喜欢参与必输的赌局，“你花了多少钱了，Harry？”

“你是说光这——几千加隆吧，不知道，我没算过。”Harry抓抓头发回答。他向来金钱观念薄弱，小时候要么是一分也没有过，要么就是根本不需要他再担心了。他从不乱用，却也没刻意节约。

“你是说你为了一个赌局，还是在你赢了的情况下，准备了这些？”赫敏替他做了个从没想到的总结。

“也不能……罗恩说我应该趁机好好报复，西莫说我应该直接烧了马尔福的扫帚——我就想开点玩笑——”Harry一时有点昏，他在感情方面就是这样（心底有个声音问：为什么是感情？），没头没脑跟了一句，“他这几个月真的挺拼的。”

“你是说Malfoy工作认真？”赫敏似乎完全听懂了他的胡言乱语，Harry莫名觉得可能比他自己都理解。

“对，真的，”Harry点头，“他上次差点受伤了。”

“你呀…少折腾点吧，”赫敏又看了Harry好几眼，搞得他浑身不自在，最终还是没忍住，“小心被开除。”

Harry在心里悄悄骂了一句，对方最后两秒这句话让他输给了罗恩50加隆。**

“第一个词——”Harry翻阅着写满单词的特制曲目卡，“很容易，野心！”

没想到突然凭空响起了音乐声，Harry隐约觉得是很熟悉的旋律，这更加证明了某部分出现了问题。他和Draco的曲库是共产主义和资本主义的区别，只能说都有人听，但是根本不兼容，放在一块儿就得建一座柏林墙。

就在这时，杰瑞米·艾恩斯*（英国知名男演员，也当过配音演员）的歌声响起，Harry顿悟，他做成了歌曲版“Heads Up!”*（《艾伦秀》里的艾伦发明的游戏，你将在脑门上举着一张卡，卡上写着单词。你可以提问，对方只能回答是或否，你需要凭此猜出卡片上的单词），于是连忙开口：“你想，那个，猜猜关键词吗？”

“放我出去，白痴！”Draco疯狂锤了好一阵空气，Harry注意到对方的小指连着那一块儿手掌侧面都泛红了，但是他又有点舍不得自己花了一个多月亲手做的游戏。

“我要杀了你，”Draco将Harry莫名带着疼惜的犹豫理解成充耳不闻的表现，掏出魔杖恶狠狠地说，“我发誓，我会亲手杀了你的！”

“听！”Harry说着将食指放在唇边意示对方噤声。

此时刀疤*（狮子王里的反派）正用吉姆·库宁斯*（美国男演员及配音演员）的嗓音唱到最后一句：“是的，我的利齿和野心都已暴露，准备好——*（《准备好》这首歌是由上文提及的两位配音演员一起完成的）”

“怎么样？是不是很简单？”Harry在整首歌放完以后问还瞪着他的人，似乎完全没感受到从对方双眼里射到他身上的死亡射线。

“我会将你开膛破肚，用你的内脏喂狗或是你喜欢的那些魔法生物，它们不是都很爱生肉吗？然后我会扒掉你的皮，做一张地毯，放在房间门口，让它每天帮我擦鞋底。”Draco一脸波澜不惊的说，看起来没什么，听着却不大对劲。

“想想下个月，你预约了心理评——”Harry还准备说什么，却发现Malfoy的眼里没有一点光，耷拉着头发的造型更是卸掉了平日的疏离感，反而平添一份脆弱。更关键的是，他觉得对方心底有什么东西再次被打碎了，连忙伸手，也不知道想抓住些什么，还未等他退缩，已被那无形的墙阻隔了。

“我会先剔断你手里的筋。”Draco扫了眼Harry的手心，悠悠地说。

Harry脑子里闪过那个画面，十指发痛，悻悻地收回手。本来动摇的心弦再度崩紧，箭矢瞄准了Draco过分张扬的冷笑，决心完成这个整蛊夜晚。

于是他重新拿回手制小卡片，半个屁股坐在已经收拾整洁的餐桌上，侧对Draco，不动声色地开始执行“诱捕计划”：“只要你能猜对一首，咱们就收工，怎么样？”

“当真？”Draco仿佛听到了象征悲惨生活终结的靡靡之音，立刻换了幅面孔。愁云散去，怒意也沉到海底，那片水蓝水蓝的海洋波纹荡漾，无数璀璨的钻石在海浪间流动，被冲刷得闪闪发光，莫名看得Harry心情很好。

“当然。准备好了吗？下一首——37号！”Harry点播道，钢琴的敲击声随即响起，激烈如警钟，唤醒麻木的听众，他迎着节奏用力拍打桌面，而Draco已经懵了。

“这是送你的啊！”Harry翘着二郎腿，又换成了假弹电吉他，脚尖和脑袋以相同幅度摆动着，偶尔还前后晃动上半身，狂放不羁的气势特别足。

Draco因为跟这个巨婴相处太久，实在太疲惫，干脆倒回沙发椅里，也不管舒不舒服，安生靠着，脚踩空气，将整个鞋底平贴在无形的墙壁上，双手抱臂，冷漠地开口：“下一首。”

“确定？你不喜欢吗？”Harry更加奔放，跳下餐桌，跟随音乐边摇动身子边继续投入地佯装演奏吉他，仿佛丝毫没想到在不认识这个乐器的人眼里他此刻是何等模样。

“混血巨怪都比你跳得好，”Draco因为心理厌恶移开视线，觉得对方今晚真的已经失常了，“我用这身衣服发誓。”

“Old Time Rock And Roll*（一首1979年发行的摇滚乐）！”Harry跟唱了高潮的最后一句才停下来，表面上看起来依依不舍，心底实则很高兴自己计划的初级阶段大获全胜，“他唱了整整8次。这样吧，能说出近意词也行，根据歌词内容，想表达的意境什么的，没有次数限制，随便猜，可以吧？”

Draco挑挑眉。他等了会儿，发现Harry还盯着自己，似乎在等回答，相当轻蔑地说：“继续，你难道还想我谢谢你？”

Harry无言以对，只好喊道：“12号！”

这回Draco听的相当专注，Harry也没有干扰。不是他心软了，而是这个关键词换做其他麻瓜世界出身的人也不一定能猜出来。他其实只是把一个全是混音慢摇的歌单添加进了曲库，喊到号码时系统会随机播放其中一首。什么歌词意境全是混淆视听的部分，就像神秘事务司里的那些门，一圈圈转过去，保准能把正常人绕晕。

当然，他也没有那么不近人情存心要整人，一般人还是有概率能猜出“大脑”*（神秘事务司里其中一扇门里的内容）这个答案的——

“爱？疯狂？自由？愚蠢？”Draco刚听完便连珠带炮似得朝Harry进攻，还不忘用表情传达“你敢不给我说对试试”。

“错，错，错，错，”Harry猛摇头，一脸惋惜，“Draco Malfoy，很遗憾你拿到了四个‘No’，晋级失败，去不了直播秀了。”

“理想主义？迷情剂？粉状月光石？玫瑰刺？*（后两种都是配制迷情剂所需的成分）”Draco不甘放弃，他好不容易强撑着听完了这段磨人耳膜的噪音。

“如果我不拦着你，你是不是能背完所有配料？跟巫师没有关系，给你个提示吧——”

Harry将脸凑过去，Draco虽不情愿，身子还是很老实地朝对方的方向倾过去，Harry便用只有他们俩才能听到的声音说：“YouTube。”

Draco已经和这些麻瓜的走狗们待了一年多了，当然明白这是什么意思——他闭上眼，花了足足两分钟做了次深呼吸，劝慰自己冷静，只有几个小时了，气死了不值得，再睁开时已经能正常说话了：“继续吧，挖泥泽*（是一种生活在沼泽地区的神奇生物，可见于欧洲和美洲大陆。它在不动的时候看起来就像一块木头。它有长着鳍的爪子锋利的牙齿，在沼泽中滑行，以小动物为食，偶尔也会袭击闯入它栖息地的人类的脚踝。）。”

“诶，刚刚袭击你腿的东西正——”Harry找了一圈，终于在沙发椅靠窗那侧的夹缝中发现那截安在麦克风尾巴上的像黑黑的短树枝一样的袖珍发射机，“我没意识到它能这么像……总之，我和它是有巨大差别的。”

“你是说你不是个生活在欧洲的黑色又尖牙利嘴、喜欢坐在椅子上滑来滑去还爱吃飞禽肉的生物咯？”Draco仍旧抱着手臂，嘲讽道。

Harry一脸被侮辱了的表情：“这比上次的霍克拉普*（看起来像一支肉乎乎的粉色蘑菇，覆盖着黑色鬃毛。霍克拉普汁可以用来制作愈合类魔药）还要过分，那个至少我还能用‘治愈人心’来开脱。”

“'那个'是个害虫，如果你有认真看过有关你最喜欢的‘霍格沃茨校长’的回忆录，你就会知道他全家人都讨厌这个虫子。以及，你最好别挑起‘最伟大的校长’这个话题。”

“是你总在挑起这个话题？！还有，只有他的姑妈而已，他姑妈的前未婚夫还是很喜欢它的。”

“所以是前未婚夫，我也会和这种人解除婚约的，长着黑色毛发的东西总是让人厌恶。”

“首先你得遇到个愿意和你订婚的黑发倒霉蛋。如果有，我保证他一定长着八只白色的眼睛，八只腿，比拉车的马都大*（说的是八眼巨蛛。它长着八只黑色的眼睛（如果失明则为白色），全身覆盖着浓密的黑毛，它们的腿向身体两侧伸展时，跨度可达十五英尺。这里用的形容是原文里Harry对这种动物的形容。）！”

“实不相瞒，我刚好被一个黑发疤头邀请到一个连绝音鸟见到都会开始叫出它一生听到过的所有声音*（说的是绝音鸟。它一生一世不鸣叫一声，直到死亡来临的那一刹那，它才发出一声长长的尖鸣，叫出它一生听到过的各种声音）的餐厅，那人取下眼镜什么也看不清，好管闲事的触须到处伸，用他的自负心做的热气球大到可以拉起整个亚欧大陆！”

当他们互相辱骂完以后，都没有再说话，只是眼睛一眨不眨地瞪着彼此，暗暗较劲。Draco刚才吼出的最后一句话末尾的几个单词由远及近，绕过整个屋子传回到他们耳朵里。

“听见了吗？这就是你的‘天鹅绝唱’*（《希腊鸟谱》一书中对于天鹅临终的鸣叫有着动人的描述，西方文化中，将文人的临终绝笔称之为“天鹅绝唱” (swan song)）！”Harry没什么好气地说，内心有点受伤。觉得自己真是个彻头彻尾的白痴，居然还想着对Malfoy好一点，努力改善下他们的关系，甚至继续在一起搭档。

“至少我的声音还是自由的！”Draco狠狠拍了下面前的空气墙，作用力震得他掌心发麻。

“你要自由我给你就是了！”Harry咆哮着拍下了解除按钮，理智不知所踪，“只有傻瓜才会想着给你套戒指！”

“事实证明你就是个傻瓜，蠢货，弱智，白痴，一无是处又呆头呆脑的混球！”

“是啊，我是，那又怎么样？总比你老是一副高高在上争强好胜又嘴硬的样子好吧？每次别人一戳你，不管是逗猫棒还是树枝，你都一下抓个稀巴烂！”

“没有人敢朝着Malfoy挥逗猫棒！”

“那是因为你老是这幅态度，他们宁可去逗猫狸子*（一种长得像猫的神奇生物。具有攻击性，可一旦一只猫狸子喜欢上了哪个巫师，那么它就会成为他的一个了不起的宠物。克鲁克山就是一只混血猫狸子）都不会接近你，毕竟至少猫狸子还有可能接纳他们！”

“去死吧，Potter！”Draco大吼着朝Harry扑过去，Harry稳稳接住来人，转而翻身将对方摔到地板上，立刻扭打做一团，谁也不服输，用尽一切有限的格斗手段想要把对方揍趴下。

Draco用屈起的膝盖撞上Harry的肚子，在对方吃痛弯腰时叫嚣：“你不是想吃吗？来啊，Potter，让我看看你想怎么吃我！”

“我会让你看看的！”Harry下一秒便再度扑过去，成功钳住Draco的双手，强制性压在对方枕着地板的脑袋两侧，试图按下那些挣扎。

Harry正准备又说点什么讽刺这个只知道跟他作对的讨厌鬼，突然发现那双蓝色的瞳孔此时离自己这么近。几缕被凝结的汗珠沾湿的柔顺发丝服帖在对方额角，红润鲜艳的双唇不断闭合，舌尖若隐若现，所有惹他愤怒的言语就是从这里溜出来的。

他试图转移视线，却扫到Draco起伏着的喉结，肥大的T恤此刻没有任何滑稽效果了，反而时大片胸口的白皙肌肤毫无顾忌地暴露出来，展示着那令人垂涎的完美锁骨。

他刚刚是用“看起来超好吃”来形容Malfoy的锁骨了吗？

一阵南瓜味飘到Harry鼻腔里，是刚刚他吃过的餐后甜点，正伴着急促的呼吸声越来越浓烈。

所有人的只言片语闪进他的脑袋，他想起了自己的一言一行。

有什么东西即将达到饱和又似濒临沸点，酝酿已久的那股原始的力量仿佛能震碎世间的一切。

胆怯。

Harry此刻品尝到了恐惧，也在对方眼里看到了相似的东西。作为过去一年破案率最高的傲罗，加上面对的是Malfoy的事，他不觉得自己会错。

但是看在*的面子上——

他将会爱，还是会恨，抑或者直直通向毁灭？

狂热、愚蠢、理想主义又荒诞的爱。来得那样仓促，该说是格外迫切，狠心地不愿留时间给他细细思考权衡的机会。

它的自由在何方？他的归处又是哪里？

他一直在寻找的答案：

破碎又让人头晕目眩的感觉，时而让他想高歌，时而又像在刀尖上舞蹈。那么近又那么远，能带给他如此清晰的感受又朦胧到无法仔细辨别。

如果他不是他，而是长着黑毛的魔法动植物，在月光下，在沼泽里，在树林中，能否得到那命中注定的解放呢？

不！

雄狮应当在草原上奔腾、猎杀、征服，他绝不妥协，绝不！

心尖的猛兽再度咆哮出声，那嘶吼响彻云天，连脚下的大地都随之震颤。Harry如梦初醒，这回终于听懂了它的意思。

早已脱力的双手没感到任何挣扎，这个认知再度带来勇气和源源不断的力量，那猛兽用利齿咬断禁锢四肢的铁链，长满鬃毛的头颅无所畏惧地撞向牢笼的大门。

他注定会奋起反抗，他生来便不懂何为退缩，他知道他愿意。

“Will……”Harry倾身几乎要贴上那贪恋已久的唇，视线先捕捉到了对方的双眼，温热的吐息交织在一块儿，他听见自己暧昧的低声呢喃，“will you——”

He Said Yes.


End file.
